deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Josip Broz Tito
Born in a low-income family in present-day Northern Croatia, Joip Broz Tito, born Josip Broz, was forced to join the Austro-Hungarian army in 1913 and received practical training in combats. In 1915 he was captured as a prisoner during a battle against Russian Troops. During this period of time, he got overwhelmed by Russian Revolution which led him to believe in the idea of Communism. In 1920 he joined the local communist party in Yugoslavia, and became a key member of it in 1934. In 1940 he was elected to be the party leader. In 1941, the King of Yugoslavia gave in and surrendered to Nazi Germany, which suggested that Yugoslavia was no longer a nation any more. Tito, who was obviously not satisfied with the result, established his own guerilla army called the Partisans in order to fight against German invaders. Being aware of the fact that there's no possibility for them to combat the Germans face to face, Tito used the guerilla tactic to slow down German invasion by attacking key traffic lines and harassing German-occupied cities. Though many of the acts were proven to be successful, the guerilla led by Tito wasn't capable of handling the Germans in a long term due to the lack of firearms and resources. However their victory was ensured by frequent Soviet assistance and Axis failures in Africa and Russia. In brief, the impact on Germans made by Tito and his guerillas is insignificant, their efforts in slowing down the Germans did made sense for their frequent activities of blowing up railways and bridges caused disorder under the German-ruled Balkan. Battle vs. Fidel Castro (by Battlefan237) Tito: Castro: Castro was smoking a large pipe-alike cigar as usual, fixing his eyes on a map set on the table inside an abandoned warehouse. The abandoned warehouse in which they're staying in seemed to be a pretty isolated one located in the center of a forest, and it was obvious that this house hadn't been inhabited by human for decades---all pieces of furniture were covered with spider nets and dust, piles of bricks bumped out of the broken segments of a dove. However, though he's sure that the possibility of encountering any rivalry troops in this place was absolutely 0, he still ordered one soldier whom he'd just scolded for goofing around by taking a nap to keep guard of the gate. Most of his fellows thought there's no such need to do so because to have one guard at the gate of such a remote warehouse like this was totally pointless , but Castro insisted that the guard was in need. Meanwhile, the Cuban rebel who'd just been scolded once again went into daydreaming . He placed his weapon aside and beamed out a satisfied smile as he imagined himself gambling in a Casino. Suddenly, a pair of hands emerged from the bushes behind him and slashed his throat with a bayonet . The hands were revealed to be that of a Yugoslavian guerrilla . Tito, the leader of the guerrillas, led his fellows to approach the warehouse. Silently they snuck up to the side door, one guerrilla kicked the door open, holding an M24 Mauser rifle. He aimed it at the first Cuban soldier he saw, and shot him in the chest . The Cuban who're in charge of the RPD light machine immediately open the roars of it, killing the M24 soldier immediately . Another Yugoslavian soldier who took cover behind a piece of iron furniture lit up a pipe bomb , but got shot on the shoulder by one Cuban unleashing his Thompson. In this way, he failed in throwing away the bomb, blowing up himself instead . Knowing that they're no match for the RPD, Tito ordered his two last men to retreat back into the forest. He himself and another soldier managed to rushed out of the gate under the cover of the third Yugoslavian's PPSh-41. The RPD soldier was out of bullets, so he lit up a Molotov Cocktail instead in an attempt to set the first soldier on fire before he rushing out of the gate, but got fully exposed in the range of PPSh. The Yugoslavian shot ten bullets into the chest and head of the Cuban . When he's about to leave, Castro emerged from the back of a steel shield, shot him in the stomach with his Winchester . Castro and his last men chased Tito into the forest where a wild shootout began. Winchester rifles roars mixed with Mauser barks, but resulted in pure waste of bullets due to the fact that no one got injured in this mist because both sides were unable to locate the exact point of their enemies. Tito took charge of the MG 34 machine gun secretly hidden in the forest by them a few days ago. The task of luring the enemies was given to the last Yugoslavian. The last guerrilla soldier shouted out to the rebels in order to reveal his location. Castro ordered his last men to hunt him down. As soon as the rebel emerged, Tito opened fire. However the rebel caught himself into a fight with the last guerrilla by slashing his machetes, which stuck both of them together. Tito, who hadn't been expecting such a thing had no choice but to open fire immediately, killing both men in advance . Tito took a long gasp, then stood up, thinking that he'd eliminated all enemies. All in a sudden, Castro jumped out of a nearby bush, opened fire with his CM1911. Tito, who's still holding a Ruby pistol, fired back. Castro shot Tito somewhere in his chest- a point that was deadly fatal, but not effective enough to kill one in a short time. Tito managed to fired seven times before falling down due to the lack of strength. Castro walked up to Tito, ready to make the last shot. Tito beamed out a grin, then held up the Ruby again. Castro, who thought Tito was using the same type of pistol which only had seven rounds, got astonished. Tito quickly fired the last two rounds , one hitting Castro on his forehead, one hitting his neck. Castro fell next to his rival, and his eyes immediately descended into darkness in which all signs of passion and life were taken away . Tito smiled, knowing that he'd got revenged for all of his dead comrades, and died of bleeding shortly after this . Winner: Tied Expert's Opinion While both warriors are great guerrilla warriors, Tito's weapon got outmatched by Castro's , but Castro's experience got out matched by Tito's, which resulted in this result. To see the original battle and votes, click here. Battle vs. Alexander Papagos (by Battlefan237) Josip Broz Tito : x 10 Alexander Papagos : x 10 Northern Albania Border, 1943, alternated timeline A truck with several people dressed in local fashion but spoke with heavy accents on board pulled over at the patrol station outside the town where the Hellenic Army had just took over from the Italians. The Greek soldier at guard, who was grew suspicious of the content of those large boxes on the truck, went on to check them. The truck driver made an attempt to stop him, the soldier shrugged him off and went straight for the box. Realizing his efforts were in vain, drew out an NR-40 combat knife from his pocket and stabbed the soldier in the back . Witnessing his friend getting killed, the other soldier took aim with his Mannlicher rifle and pumped a shot into the driver, causing him to fall over . Other passengers on the truck , who turned out to be a group Yugoslavian Partisans led by Tito, opened fire with Ruby pistols and M1924 rifles, instantly riddled the soldier with bloody holes . Two other Greek soldiers that were in charge of the machine gun let out a string of deadly ammo roars from the Bren, hurling one of the Partisan over the box, while seriously injured another . Tito sheltered himself behind the truck, and tossed a Model 24 Grenade towards the machine gun. The bomb landed right next to the machine gunpoint, blasting out the spot. Immediately up flown the body parts and segments of the machine gun into the sky . Regardless of the loss of comrades, Tito ordered the rest to drive on so that they could accomplish their original mission--assassinating the leader of the occupational force in this town. Little did they realize that it was not Italian forces they were facing, but the Hellenic Army from the south. Meanwhile, in the town center, Papagos and his fellow men rested in a bar. They chatted with ease and relax, with no idea of the massacre took place in the patrol station a few minutes ago. It was also clear that they had not yet visualized the fact that they were in the center of a death trap set by Partisan forces that mistook them as Italians. The bar owner and several other guests present at the scene were all Partisans in disguise. Suddenly a soldier sensed something out of ordinary. Two customers sitting nearby constantly glanced at Marshal Papagos on purpose, while they kept whispering to each other in a low voice, and acted sneakily as if they didn't want them to notice their uncommon behaviors. The soldier walked up to the two men, while all in a sudden one of the man frowned and quickly put his hand towards his pocket. The soldier immediately did the same, both drew out their pistols and fired, but the Ruby was slightly faster and shot the soldier four times on the chest and soldier . Papagos got up and fired his Nagant on the forehead of the man, killing him instantly . The other man wanted to shoot back, but another Greek sprayed him down from the back with his Sten. Other customers began to scream and scatter, while the bar owner silently turned back into the kitchen and open the cupboard, revealing a PPSh-41 hidden inside. During the bar owner's absence, all the other Partisans revealed their identities and went on shooting spree with their pistols and rifles. Due to the lack of training, most of them were just blind-firing at random spots, while Papagos and his men managed to take aim carefully with Nagant and rifles under tables and chairs, shooting a Partisan on the crotch as well as raining down another with Sten . The final partisan fled from the back door while the Greeks were in hot pursuit. At this very moment, the bar owner rushed out of the kitchen door and roared out his Soviet killing tool, sending a Greek soldier flying over the oven while raining down another out of the window . Papagos and his last two men once again turned two tables and chairs for help. However one of them who had grenades in hand rolled a Breda M35 to the kitchen. The bar owner was a hot-headed man that had devoted himself to spraying, so he took little notice of the strange rolling sound, until he saw the grenade located at his feet. Hardly did he have time to figure out what the hell had happened when the bomb went of and teared him apart . Papagos led his final men to chase the escaped partisan. When the rushed out of the bar, they saw the partisan standing on the opposite side of the street and gazing around as if he had been waiting for someone else. A Greek soldier immediately went for the Partisan, but the Partisan took out his pistol. Scarcely did the partisan realize he was out of ammo when the Greek soldier took him down with his Sten . The soldier turned back to signal Papagos that everything went right, but a truck suddenly ran towards him and crashed into the poor man, sending him a few feet away. The soldier pointed at the truck and wanted to scold the driver for his amateur way of driving, but he didn't get that chance. Tito opened the box on the truck and revealed the VZ.24 hidden inside and sprayed down the soldier . While Tito and his two men were busy turning the machine gun around, the last Greek soldier took chance pumping a Partisan in the chest with his rifle, only to expose himself in the bullet rain and get wasted . Papagos quickly edged himself back into the bar and hid himself behind the remain of the counter. Tito and his last men entered the bar, believing that victory was theirs. Tito went searching inside the kitchen, while the last Partisan was left in charge of the room. He went for the front door and found nobody running outside.In this way, he realized that Papagos must be hiding somewhere inside this bar. He kicked over a pile of broken tables and chairs, revealing dead bodies of his comrades. All in a sudden, he saw a Greek army helmet swinging out of the counter. He turned to it and shot out the five remaining rounds of his ruby. Then he grabbed up a table leg and went for the spot. As he leaned down over the counter, a pair of hands emerged and clutched at his neck, followed by a bayonet stab . "AHHHH!" Screamed the partisan. Tito came out of the kitchen with M24 rifle in hand, only to receive blows from the PPSh-41 rifle dropped on the ground by the dead bar owner. Tito tumbled back and fell onto the kitchen table, as he gasped out streams of bloods. The Yugoslavian Revolutionist met his end as the prey of weapons carried by his own men . Papagos, who had picked up the discarded PPSh-41 for defense, finally sighed in relief and sorrow. Losing all of his men, he felt sorry and painful for his Hellenic motherland. However, finally defeating the enemy, the field marshal shouted "Victory" in Greek to revenge for his fallen fellowmen before going out and contacting Hellenic army base outside the town for help. Winner : Alexander Papagos. Expert's Opinion Though Tito has better weapons and is a master of guerrilla tactics, the fact that his men are mostly local residents and farmers who are lack of t training pulls him back in this fight. While on the other hand, Papagos and his men were all professional soldiers who have made great impact on both Germans and Communist guerrillas like Tito . In this way, Papagos gets the upper hand in this fight ! To see the original battle and vote, click here. Category:Communist Warrior Category:Dictators Category:World War Warriors Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Cold War Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Modern Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors